Coffee Plant
Plant= |-| Withered= |resources = (x2) |renew =No |biome =Volcano |spawnCode = Cannot be spawned }} |-| Item= Coffee Plants are plants introduced in the Shipwrecked DLC. They can be found only inside Volcano, but can be dug with a Shovel to be moved outside. They can be harvested to receive 1 Coffee Beans after which they will need 4 to 5 Days to regrow. Rain does not reduce this time. Coffee Plants can only be planted on either Magma Turf which can be found outside the volcano or on Ashy Turf and Volcano Turf which have to be dug up inside the volcano using a Pitchfork and brought outside. Replanted Coffee Plants will only produce Coffee Beans for 3-5 harvests, after which they will require additional Fertilizer. As the plant gets closer to this point, it will begin to show fewer and fewer fruit at the tips of its leaves. When it can no longer be harvested, it will again resemble a withered Coffee Plant. Unlike other plants like berry bushes or grass tufts, players must fertilize it with Ashes, if in its withered form. Once it has stopped bearing fruit it will need 4 to 5 Ashes to be fertilized again. Manure or Rot cannot be used to fertilize Coffee Plants. Wild Coffee Plants growing inside the Volcano (those that are not replanted by the player) will only bear fruit in the Dry Season, but can be fertilized to bear fruit once per fertilization in other seasons. Special Ability Coffee Plants are not flammable in that they cannot be set on Fire, by the player or wildfires. When they are dug and held as an item in the player's inventory, they can however be used as fuel in Campfires, Chiminea and so on. Coffee Plants are also safe from other destructive forces of nature like Lightning and when fertilized, they can even withstand Dragoon Eggs which fall from the sky during a Volcano eruption. The impact of a Dragoon Egg will merely uproot the plant, it cannot light the plant or the dug up version on fire. Tips * Players should make sure to fertilize withered Coffee Plants with Ashes before attempting to dig them up, else they will only receive two Twigs and lose the plant. Trivia * Even though the Coffee Plant cannot be burnt, there is still a burnt version of it in the game files. * The in-game plant resembles a red Agave, while its real-life counterpart is a tree. Bugs * In some games, the Coffee Plant must be fertilized after every harvest, not every 3-5 harvests. However in dry season this glitch will take a temporary stop. * Occasionally, when fertilizing a Coffee Plant with Ashes, the Plant will refuse to accept any more fertilizer, even though it is still withered. Logging out to the menu and back in to the game should fix this issue. * Sometimes a fertilized plant withers before completely running out of beans. * Wandering Gobblers can hide in Coffee Plants as if they were Berry Bushes. Gallery Schermafbeelding 2016-02-08 om 16.03.40.png|Willow next to a cluster of withered Coffee Plants atop the volcano. Schermafbeelding 2016-02-08 om 15.55.55.png|Willow commenting on an unfertilized Coffee Plant. Schermafbeelding 2016-02-08 om 15.58.15.png|Willow next to a harvested Coffee Plant. Schermafbeelding 2016-02-08 om 16.01.48.png|A Coffee Plant bearing fruit. Schermafbeelding 2016-02-08 om 16.53.01.png|Warly tending his little Coffee Plant farm. Category:Plants Category:Fuel Category:Non-Renewable Category:Diggable Objects Category:Naturally Spawning Objects Category:Resources Category:Non-Flammable